


Suspension

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [127]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Arguing, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s01e10 Austin We Have a Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Tk disobeys his dad's orders, gets suspended, and then TK and Carlos get in an argument. Tk mouthing off to his dad being like "what are you gonna do? Ground me!"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Suspension

He felt like he was twelve years old. Sitting in his dad’s office, waiting on his punishment felt a lot like the time he’d been sent to the principal’s office for punching a kid during lunch. 

His dad was sitting across from him giving him the “eyebrows of disappointment”.

“What the hell were you thinking TK?”

“I wasn’t,” he mumbled.

“Exactly! You weren’t. You’ve barely been back a month TK, you need to take it easy. You got shot, your body is still healing.”

“I’m not an invalid.”

“No one said you were.”

“I can take care of myself. I’m just as capable as Paul and Judd.”

Owen sighed and looked at his son seriously, “I know you are son. But you don’t have to put yourself in harm's way to prove that. We’re gonna have to do something about it, you do understand that right.”

“What are you going to do? Ground me?”

“Actually yes. You’re suspended for two weeks.”

“What?”

“Two weeks. You disobeyed a direct order and put yourself in danger. I’m being generous TK.”

“Fine,” TK huffed and stood up. He stormed out of his dad’s office and went to the parking lot to call Carlos. 

“Hey, Tiger. What’s up?”

“Are you off work?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way home.”

“Can you stop by the station and pick me up?”

“Sure baby. Is something wrong?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in five.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

True to his word Carlos’ car pulled into the station’s parking lot five minutes after TK had hung up. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Carlos greeted as he climbed into the passenger seat and slung his bag into the back. 

“Hey,” TK answered.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just a bad day.”

Carlos reached over to take his hand, “You wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe later.”

“Alright. Do you wanna stay over tonight? We can order in and watch some movies.”

“Sounds great,” TK gave him a smile, trying to calm the nerves he could see in Carlos’ face.

“Great,” Carlos knocked the car into park in his driveway. “You can go ahead and shower. I’ll order, Chinese alright?”

“Sounds good.”

TK left Carlos in the living room while he went to shower. He used Carlos’ body wash and shampoo, which was calming in a strange way. Even though he had his own clothes, he borrowed one of Carlos’ sweatshirts.

Carlos was waiting in the kitchen and pulled him into a hug when he saw him.

“Feel better?”

“Much,” TK tucked his head under Carlos’ chin, content to be held for a while. 

“Good,” Carlos kissed his head. “Food will be here soon. I’m gonna run upstairs and shower really quick. Can you grab it when it gets here? Money is on the table.”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“Okay.”

TK settled on the couch and scrolled through his phone while listening to the shower running. When the doorbell rang, he got the food and tipped the delivery man. He was setting the food out on plates when Carlos came out, rubbing a towel over his damp curls. They took their food and curled up together on the couch. TK dug in while Carlos pulled up the Netflix menu. 

“What are you in the mood for?”

“I don’t care. Something funny.”

Carlos settled on a random romantic comedy and they ate in silence while they watched the movie. When they were finished, Carlos took the plates into the kitchen and then settled back in with TK, pulling him into his side. When the credits rolled, Carlos paused the movie and turned to him.

“You’ve been off all night TK. You wanna tell me what happened at work today?”

TK pulled back from him and clasped his hands in his lap, playing with his fingers anxiously. 

“I got suspended.”

“What?”

“I got suspended.”

“Why?”

“We were on a call, Dad told me to stay outside with Marjan and Mateo but I didn’t listen. Judd and Paul needed help so I went inside. Dad suspended me for disobeying orders.”

“That was a really dumb thing to do TK.”

“I know. I already got a lecture from my dad, I don’t need one from my boyfriend too.”

“I’m not trying to lecture you.”

“Oh really?” TK stood up. “Because it really sounds like you are.”

“TK come on, sit back down please.”

“No. I’m going to bed.”

Tk stormed off to Carlos’ bedroom, not thinking about the fact that it was Carlos’ house. At the moment, he was too mad to care.

Carlos sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He turned off the tv and went into the kitchen to clean up and put away their leftovers. He turned off the lights in the living room and kitchen then made his way to his bedroom.

“TK, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” the lump under the covers mumbled.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Tk rolled over to face him. “I’m sorry. I’m just angry.”

“At who?”

“Myself. I know what I did was stupid. And I know I’m still healing, but I hate being treated like I’m made of glass. I feel like after I got hurt I have to work even harder to prove myself.”

“TK you don’t have to prove yourself,” Carlos moved to sit on the bed. “Everyone knows what you’re capable of. But they also want you to take it easy. You got shot. That doesn’t go away in a few weeks. You need to give yourself time.”

TK nodded and opened his arms for Carlos to lay with him. Carlos did, getting comfortable before TK laid himself across his chest.

“Thanks for putting up with me,” he mumbled.

“It’s not like it’s a chore,” Carlos laughed.

“Either way. Thank you.”

“Of course. And you know where to come if you’re bored for the next two weeks. I know a few ways to keep you occupied,” he teased, kissing his head.

“Don’t tempt me.”

“Goodnight TK.”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
